University Anomalies
by Adobo-chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT. For ichilover3. College!AU. A one-night stand is supposed to be just that, one night. But these two can't seem to get anything right. HitsuKarin. Mentioned IchiRuki.


**AN**: Is this real? Did I really just update? And is it really 9000+ words of fluff and smut?

Yes. Yes it is. :DDD

I wanted to wish you guys happy holidays and what better way than with HK fanfiction? Well, that's part of the reason. **ichilover3** somehow managed to inspire me to write this and I don't know what witchcraft she managed but here it is. And if she liked it, then I hope you guys do too.

Thank you for all your support this year! I have a few more updates due before the year ends so look forward to them. *hugs all of you*

_Summary_: ONE-SHOT. College!AU. A one-night stand is supposed to be just that, one night. But these two can't seem to get anything right. HitsuKarin. Mentioned IchiRuki.

_Warnings_: SMUT. THIS IS SMUT AND IT IS SHAMELESS.

* * *

><p>She doesn't get it.<p>

"I don't get it," Karin grumbled, mostly to herself, as she dug into her food with more vigor than normal. The choked back screams were actually making her nauseous, and not even Yuzu's homemade bento could return her appetite, as delicious as it was.

"What I don't get is how you don't get it," Yumi waved her chopsticks around like a magic wand and for a second Karin imagined she'd casted a spell to make her understand. Instead it merely amplified the shrieks to decibels that only dogs could hear but that, at least, was a little more useful to her.

"He's not even that cool…"

"You're kidding me, right? He's not only the coolest guy on campus, he has a pedigree that goes back centuries and a face you want to sit on. What is there not to get?"

"I can actually feel my food trying to jump out of my stomach. Thank you for the imagery, Azusa," Karin glared, putting the lid on her lunch and hoping her meal would settle. "Now I can die a painful, agonizing death."

"You haven't even spoken more than a handful of words to the guy. How can you be so sure he's horrible?" Takumi asked. Not because he cared but Karin had the best reactions when it came to the most popular boy on campus.

"I don't need to speak with him to _know_ him. The arrogance is enough evidence for me," she answered honestly. There was something odd about Hitsugaya that maybe him irreproachably annoying. Or maybe it was the perfection oozing from his designer clothing that turned her off.

"_Shh!_ He's coming!" Yumi whispered none-too-quietly, keeping her head down like she had a secret to tell. Not that she could keep one with volume control like that.

Karin didn't bat an eyelash, instead leaning on one arm and tucking her cheek against her knuckles. A part of her wondered if he heard her and another didn't care. The few times they'd exchanged words both of them had gotten heated.

But unlike her, he always managed to make a grand exit while Karin had stewed in her anger for far longer, bearing the brunt of the stares and labeled a harpy for not backing down. She couldn't even remember what they'd argued about—something juvenile and unimportant for sure, but that was how it was with him. Her temper spiked fast and furious.

As far as she was concerned there was nothing remotely attractive about Hitsugaya Toushirou.

* * *

><p><em>Oh God, I promise to never drink again.<em> The pounding in her head was a resounding plea to keep that promise.

Groaning beneath the covers, the slightest turn of her neck had pain radiating to her temples and shooting downwards. Even trying to remember last night was killing her. But there had to be a reason as to why she'd drunk herself into a stupor knowing full well the consequences of consuming copious amounts of alcohol with her questionable tolerance.

Despite her contempt for frat parties, Yuzu had dragged her to a kegger with confusing enthusiasm. It might've been her first one but Karin knew for a fact they weren't all that great. After all, there was nothing enjoyable about college students taking body shots off each other, doing their best to get their hands on cheap beer, all while using their intoxication to hook up with each other. Because there was nothing like a little liquid courage to take the blame for bad choices. The amnesia wasn't such a great side effect either.

There was no abatement of the pulse in her ears and she swore she'd give Yuzu a piece of her mind when she could think straight. As if she could trust her good girl sister in a place where guys only wanted one thing, and her pretty twin didn't have the self-preservation skills to handle their advances.

_Like I should be talking about protecting myself_, Karin thought bitterly, running a hand through greasy hair and grimacing at the tangled bird's nest. If nothing else she hadn't thrown up on herself and fallen asleep. It was the little victories that mattered.

But the sudden movement beside her said that she might've lost the war.

She would've screamed if her vocal cords were still intact. She shot up in bed and for the first time she noticed just how naked she was beneath the covers. How the hell had she missed that little detail? Dragging the comforter to her chest, Karin soon realized she wasn't even in her dorm.

For one thing there were books perfectly lined in a distant bookcase, very unlike her haphazardly stacked texts. The walls were clear, devoid of her soccer posters and sticky note reminders to get her messy self organized. This was a perfectionist's room, someone who had their life together, and she already knew she and her bedmate had nothing in common.

She was afraid to pull back the covers and discover just what—and who—she'd done. Like tearing off a band aid, Karin ripped back the other half of the blanket.

Fuck. No. "This has gotta be a dream…" she muttered, dragging her eyes away from a naked torso and white hair. An arm was shielding his eyes, most likely trying to keep sunlight out and sleep in. The unpleasant morning-after was being delayed because _somebody_ was nursing a hangover even worse than hers.

How was that even possible? She couldn't see straight as it was. She should've been using this time to find her clothes and escape but she physically couldn't. The after effects of mixing drinks were no joke.

She was scrubbing at her face when last night's mistake took notice of her. "What the hell? Kurosaki?" The gravel in Toushirou's voice was even rougher than usual, so much so that he rubbed at his Adam's apple confusedly. It seemed she wasn't the only one who'd blacked out.

"Good morning, sunshine. Sleep well?" She could feel her sarcasm making her mouth sticky. Or maybe it was the fact she hadn't brushed her teeth in twenty-four hours.

"What're you doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine but looking at the evidence—" she gestured between them and the very obvious scattering of clothing, "—I'd say we've made more than a few bad choices."

Hitsugaya cursed, turning green eyes up at her accusingly. _Pfft_, yeah, as if this was her fault. "I don't remember a thing from last night. I don't usually get drunk."

"Must be hard to get fucked up when you prefer wine and sake worth a man's salary," she grumbled as a stab of pain went straight through her head. God, he'd better have been a good lay because her sarcasm was short circuiting.

"Really? You wanna do this now?" He glared darkly before wincing. Sitting up, he reached into the nightstand and popped open a bottle of aspirin. When he climbed out of bed, naked as the day he was born, Karin let out an indignant squawk. He glanced over his shoulder at her, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a water bottle and a pair of boxers from a nearby drawer.

Taking a swig, he tossed it to her along with the medication. She handled the gifts with a dubious expression. He let out an exasperated sigh and began rummaging through his closet. "After all we've done, I think you can handle swapping spit with me."

"So you do remember what happened?" Karin accused him as she waterfalled a mouthful of delicious water.

"I remember enough."

"So we really… we did… _it?_" She couldn't even form the words. She'd never been this bad before. Drunk off her ass, yes. Known for doing some stupid stuff, of course. But actually sleeping with someone, a guy she had publicly dismissed on more than one occasion? Well, this was definitely a first and not the good kind.

"You mean had sex? Well, I vaguely recall us ending up in my room. How and why, I'm not sure, but I remember that part well enough."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

He shot her a disbelieving look. "Are you seriously asking me that? Even you came to that conclusion when you looked around the room. I'm just corroborating your hunch."

"No, no big words while my brain is still fixing itself," Karin shook her head. She wanted so badly for this to be some misunderstanding. People could end up naked in the same bed after a bender and still not have sex. I mean, it wasn't the most logical train of thought but it could happen. Right? "Fuck, how could this happen?"

"Pretty sure we're not the first people to have a drunken hook-up. No need to call campus security." He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry. I know I'm not your favorite person—"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"—And this wasn't exactly how I wanted to wake up." Frustration wrinkled his brow as he shook his head. Her attitude never failed to get to him. "Shit, Kurosaki, do you think I'm doing this on purpose? I don't even know why you hate me so much but this wasn't _just_ my fault. We share the blame for this."

She hugged the blanket closer for safety, trying to ward off the guilt. Honestly, if she ever asked herself, she had no idea why Toushirou drove her so crazy. Not even the intangible things about him bothered her that much. But there was something in the back of her head that clouded her good judgment whenever it came to him. She'd never looked at him objectively but in light of what'd just happened, she owed him a little civility at least.

"You're right. Sorry. I just, I'm not good at this kinda thing." Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she accepted her clothes with a weak smile. "I don't do stuff like this. As in, never. I swear it to you. This is the first time I've ever…" Her eyes went wide. "Umm, wait, should I be worried? You used a condom, right? I mean, yeah, we were both wasted but… I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm safe but I don't want any surprises coming in nine months."

"Don't worry I took care of it. I was sober enough to recall that much at least."

"But not sober enough to stop us from actually doing it?" Slipping her T-shirt on, there was no accusation in her voice for once. She was stating the obvious.

"Near the end I grew more and more aware of what we were doing. But the deed was done by then. I'm sorry." He was sincerely contrite, hanging his head to avoid her gaze.

"It's fine. It wasn't anyone's fault." If nothing else, she'd chosen a good guy to get mixed up with. Not many would've done that much. "It's not like it's gonna happen again, y'know."

"Of course not."

"Because we're not going to be stupid enough to get that drunk again."

"Right."

"And therefore we're not gonna say a word about this to anyone, are we?" Karin pressed as she made her way to the door and adjusted her shirt. She'd never done the walk of shame before. She only hoped everyone she knew was as hungover as she was and still passed out in their beds.

"Absolutely," Hitsugaya agreed readily, still in his underwear as he opened the door for her.

Even when most would be embarrassed or at least awkward he was perfectly comfortable in his own skin, like he'd done this a thousand times. But she really didn't want to think of herself as a notch in his bedpost, so she tucked the thought away as she ducked her head down and escaped. He said nothing as he shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>By Monday, Karin was still not over her accidental one-night stand. The classroom was still fairly empty when she came in and took a seat near the window. Just far enough so the professor wouldn't hone in on her but near enough she could see the board. Not that she'd be paying attention to the lecture for the next two hours.<p>

_I'm never going to get over this, am I? What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sighing, she grabbed handfuls of her hair and tugged out her aggravation.

It wasn't as if anyone saw her leave with Toushirou. In fact, most of her friends and even Yuzu herself had left before she had. It seemed a few of them had been done far earlier than she had and were escorted home. Not that Karin could remember them saying goodbye. Her memory was still fuzzy at the edges and honestly, she wasn't sure she could handle what her mind refused to remember.

"Hey Karin. Great party Friday, right? So good even you didn't get home until late," Azusa said, slugging her arm.

She could feel the tips of her ears heat. "Yeah… yeah, I mean, it was alright."

"Please spare me your 'I'm-too-good-for-partying' charade. Don't think I didn't see you with a few drinks in your hand and chatting up a guy or two."

"No I didn't!" The words fell in a tumble from her mouth so fast even she thought it was suspicious. "What I mean is… There's nothing wrong with making a few new friends, I guess. I'm just, um, I'm a little… _friendlier_ when I'm buzzed."

"Yeah, friendlier with all the cutest guys on campus," Azusa winked and immediately Karin felt her stomach hollow out, "Let's see… There was Hisagi from architecture, Kira from pre-law, even your brother's friend Abarai was there and you two looked pretty cozy."

Yeah, like Ichi-nii would let any of his friends near her. "Renji is my pal. He's definitely not gonna try that kinda thing with me. Besides my brother would kick his ass until he was black and blue if he even considered trying anything."

"Must be nice to have a hot older brother with hot friends," Azusa sighed dreamily. "I mean, even your brother-in-law is fine as fuck. What's his name again?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya. He's alright, if you're into pretty boys." There was literally no one Karin could think of that matched the description so well. That man had eyelashes longer than hers and hair that deserved to be in commercials. The first time she'd met him Karin nearly asked if he was a man and to prove it. There was no way that man had a penis underneath those black slacks.

"You're acquainted with Kuchiki-san?"

_Speaking of penises… _Karin almost groaned at her own stupidity, debating if keeping her back turned was as rude as it seemed. Her friend, however, nearly melted in a puddle of disgusting goo. The big, puppy dog eyes and vapid smile were not good looks on a girl with an even dirtier mouth than hers. And when it came to Hitsugaya, it was impossible for her to keep it clean.

"He's my brother-in-law. My brother married Rukia-nee a few years back," Karin replied after a moment, half-turned in her chair. She was a little upset that she hadn't chosen the end seat right about now. Not that anyone wouldn't give up their spots if he asked. People did weird things for Hitsugaya.

"I see. I've met your brother in passing but I didn't realize you were related. You don't look alike," Toushirou spoke easily as he took the chair beside her.

Stunned eyes found them, as well as Azusa's famous death grip on her forearm that practically begged for answers. What was the hottest guy on campus doing with his mortal enemy and talking to her without causing some huge scene? This was not the same world as last week.

And sadly, Karin had to agree. "Yeah, he looks more like our mother and I resemble our dad."

"I see." He began taking out his materials when Azusa began whispering excitedly into her ear.

"What happened between you and Hitsugaya? Have you finally gotten over hating him?

"Nothing's happened. We're just being civil," Karin whispered as she turned to face the front of the hall and pretend every pair of eyes weren't dissecting her. "We've come to an understanding, is all."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"No!" Karin nearly yelled just as Toushirou knocked a pen to the ground. Well, at least she wasn't the only one uncomfortable. "No, how could you say that? He and I have never gotten along."

"No, _you_ never got along with _him_. He's always been nice to you."

"She's right," Toushirou butted in, adjusting his tablet in front of him. She hissed at him but his answer was a shrug. "I've never hated you, Kurosaki. I'm not sure why you find that so hard to believe."

"What?" she choked out. Azusa wasn't even pretending to not be listening, much like the rest of their class. So many people were actually leaning in their general direction, as if it'd be easier to hear them.

"I'm not as perfect as you'd like to believe," he answered cryptically. He remained expressionless as their professor came in apologizing for being late. Beneath her breath, Azusa said he should be apologizing for ruining the juiciest piece of gossip in months and should step back outside to make up for it.

On the other hand, Karin was thankful for the change in attention. She turned her gaze down and pretended to listen as the class began, doing her best not to notice how warm her left side felt compared to her right.

* * *

><p>Brushing off another invitation for a dance, Karin smiled daringly as she skirted past an eager partner. The music in the club had the bass beating against the walls as strobe lights glittered in every direction. Smoke from cigarettes clung to clothes and the drink in her hand felt delicate as she weaved between bodies in high heels and a body-hugging number she'd had in the back of her closet.<p>

It wasn't her usual scene but when her friend invited her out to the club for a birthday celebration, Karin couldn't say yes fast enough. The entire week was her own personal ring of hell. Everywhere she went people stared and pointed, chattering behind hands as they surveyed her from head-to-toe.

By the time Saturday night rolled around, Karin needed a reason to go a little crazy. If not, who knows what she would've done to some unsuspecting passerby. But unlike last week she was very careful about her intake. One or two mixed drinks weren't about to send her into the arms of the next willing drunkard.

She was starting to hit her sweet spot when a good song came on. She didn't even care that her friends were nowhere in sight. Tomorrow she'd go back to being surly and unsocial, but tonight she was going to have a little fun.

Grinding against air, her hips found the beat as she tucked her empty hand in her lightly curled hair. It was messy and tangled from the constant push and pull of the crowd but it complemented the dark red hue of her dress. She couldn't go around breaking hearts looking anything less than perfect.

The sidling up of a body behind her had her glaring, her mind hazy but far from what one would consider hammered. Masculine hands made their way over her waist and immediately she took a step forward. Even with no space in front of her Karin made room. She wasn't eleven anymore; she wasn't going to start a scene unnecessarily. But if she needed to keep someone in line, she was more than happy to oblige.

He tried again, attempting to get his arms around her, but Karin wasn't having it. She turned around and held up a hand, her glare making even the most gregarious men take a step back. But this one wasn't taking the hint. Instead he grabbed her hand and grinned widely, looking a little off his rocker. No way was she playing around with a guy who couldn't handle his alcohol. She'd learned her lesson already.

"Look, buddy, you need to back off," she yelled over the music, wrenching her hand away and wiping the feel of him off her skin.

"C'mon, don't be like that," the brown-haired boy cooed, smelling of gin and the herby scent of cannabis. Great, this guy was both stupid and cross-faded. "You're lookin' a li'l lonely…"

"Don't worry, I'm not, you drunk fuck. Excuse me, I have my friends to get back to." Not seeing them as her eyes swept the dance floor, she cursed her bad luck and turned away. However, an offending clutch onto her shoulder was trying to test her.

"Hey, we're not done talkin' here." The strength of his hand was off-set by the unsteadiness of his grip.

"And I say we are, so either let go or else I'll _make_ you."

The stranger laughed, practically snorting as Karin clenched her hand into a fist. Well, if she got to finish this fight the way she wanted, at least there'd be newer rumors roaming around. Less Toushirou and more violence to her name. Not exactly the most inaccurate portrayal of her character.

"Is there a problem here?"

The baritone of a familiar voice managed to cut through the resounding echoes of music, calling both of them to attention. She tried her best to keep the shock off her face but Karin could feel her eyes go wide as Toushirou removed the hand from her shoulder and glared down at her would-be harasser.

Assessing his new opponent, the man stalked off with a defeated huff. It was irritating how easy it was for Toushirou. Karin would have to scream and yell and be called an obscene name before getting her way but all Hitsugaya had to do was give a look and all the cards changed in an instant.

She looked past him as she stepped away. "I won't thank you."

"I know," he whispered into her ear, startling close for one second and then gone the next.

In his wake, Karin tipped her glass back and knew she wasn't going home sober tonight.

* * *

><p>They stumbled back to his room together, holding hands and feigning that they'd had far more than they actually admitted. The second time around, the layout was familiar enough to maneuver even in the dark, clothes falling to the floor in a flurry of motions. Fast enough to distract themselves but slow enough for them to savor it.<p>

This wasn't the choice they'd make if faced with different partners or different circumstances. And yet Karin received his caresses with passion that had her back arching, whispering words that another would've called affection. Toushirou responded in kind with the drag of his lips against the most intimate parts of her body, marking his territory. He wouldn't tell her of this strange need to possess her because he knew she'd hate it. Karin was not a woman that could be tied down, only chased until she decided she wanted to be caught.

When she finally fell asleep, exhausted and in his arms, Hitusgaya hated how his eyes refused to close. There was no drowsiness from the alcohol or the anticipated waves of nausea, nothing he could use as a scapegoat when he woke up. But there was no regret either, and that was what scared him most.

By the time morning came, Karin was already gone.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk about it, not when they ended up sitting near each other again in class nor when they ended up sharing a table at lunch. After all, there were other things they could discuss, safer things. Like the subjects they were taking, the professors they shared in gen ed classes, lots of topics that didn't concern bedrooms and the most intimate information two people could know about each other.<p>

It took no time to realize how alike they were, almost scarily so. They could talk about soccer for hours, quoting statistics and history with dizzying accuracy, and had even kicked a ball around on occasion. Karin had a taste for classic video games so Toushirou showed her an arcade he grew up going to a couple of times. And when her father sent a souvenir of _amanatto _from his conference, she'd given him the box when he'd unknowingly devoured half of it. He'd apologized but Karin had been laughing too hard to hold it against him.

Somewhere between getting to know each other and becoming friends the paradigm shift became apparent. But Karin wouldn't even utter the word 'friends' around him. Okay, so he was nice and not as horrible as she initially thought. But just because he wasn't the devil's advocate didn't mean he stopped being everything else she hated.

In the end, it was Toushirou who confronted her about it over a couple of drinks. Nowhere fancy, just her dorm when her sister was out for the weekend. A trip with her friends, one Karin had opted out for for a quiet few days to get an important essay done. Instead of that she was reclining on her single and swishing a bottle of beer he'd snuck in as she stared up at the ceiling. Toushirou was reclining in the chair by her desk.

"Hey, can I be straight with you?" he asked as he placed his drink on the table.

"Sure. It's not like you're one to sugarcoat things anyway," Karin nodded as she took a swig.

"But you have to be honest with me, okay? None of that dodging bullshit you like to pull." Strange how they'd become close enough that he didn't even mind the rare curse in front of her.

Immediately Karin's guard was up. "Are you gonna ask about that now? Toushirou, it was two times and we were drunk. They don't even count."

"That wasn't it but, hey, while we're on the topic," he stopped to shrug an irritated fidget, "I was going to ask why you refuse to even look at me in public but maybe this is a better. Let's air out all the dirty laundry."

"I walked straight into that…"

Sitting up, her face folded into a scowl but it was only a shadow of what it used to be. She'd stopped hating Hitsugaya a long time ago. "Fine, so I don't hate you. It's hard to break the habit, alright? We used to actively avoid each other and I don't know how to act in front of you when there's an audience."

"So, what? We can be friends as long as no one sees us talking? It's friendship, Karin, it's not like we're getting married."

"I know that!"

"Do you? Because it doesn't seem like it." Lowering an icy glare, Hitsugaya was growing more and more impatient. "What we did isn't some dirty little secret we have to ashamed of and I refuse to treat it that way."

"Wait, hold on a second. Are we talking about being friends or… the _other_ thing?" Karin asked confusedly.

"I don't know. Maybe both. We haven't really discussed either and they're a bit overdue."

Feeling increasingly edgier, Karin placed her drink on the floor to distract herself. "Because those two times were… mishaps, just bumps in the road. And no one wants to talk about those, Toushirou."

"And what if they weren't?"

The muscles in her fingertips contracted, her hands clutching the blanket suddenly. She did her best to meet his serious gaze when it fell on her, forcing the air in her lungs to climb its way out. This was why she didn't dare dwell on those incidents too long even in the privacy of her thoughts. Because then she'd have to confront them with the information she'd learned, only find it impossible to see their relationship objectively.

She looked away. "I'm not doing this, Toushirou. I thought we were friends…"

"Friends who hang out in secret? Friends who've slept together?"

She flinched but he didn't back down. "Just what kind of friends are we, because I sure as hell don't know."

"I don't know either, okay? I don't freaking know!" she lashed out at him, eyes flashing furiously.

Hitsugaya expected her reaction but it didn't ease the pain of rejection. There was no one that could unman him quite like Karin, whether with her words or actions. She had too much power in their relationship and he knew he'd have to take some of it back if she was ever going to take him seriously.

Wordlessly, he stood up only to stop at the door, frozen like he was trying to find words he'd never used before. From where she sat, Karin watched him but said nothing. She didn't know if there was anything she could say that would make this situation any better. All she knew how to do was make things worse.

"I don't know where you stand, Karin, but I do. So you need to either make a choice about how you see us or let me make one for both of us."

The slam of the door was jarring, shaking her awake as she stared at the place where he was standing. But even now she didn't know what to say or do, if she should chase after him or stay and think. She fell back onto her bed and shut her eyes, not understanding how complicated her life had become with Hitsugaya in it.

* * *

><p>"Why do I make such bad choices?" Karin asked nobody in particular as she scribbled notes into her book. It was apparent that the pretty handwriting gene wasn't inherited by her.<p>

"Judging on your last exam, I'm pretty sure you made more than a few good choices, you bitch," Yumi whined back.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that you've been dodging Hitsugaya left and right for the last month?" Takumi smiled as she snarled at him.

Damn him. She'd done her best to be inconspicuous about it but he was an observant fucker. Not that she'd done anything particularly new. Even before that random week of sporadic 'friendliness', Karin was careful about coming into contact with Toushirou.

His fan club had never quite forgiven her for that last scene with him, and the rest of the campus was quietly interested in what would happen if they did run into each other. She never wanted to give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose her cool again. Except she had and he'd been the one to make her lose it.

"I told you, we're not really friends or anything. We just don't fight as much anymore," she explained, fiddling with her things. "It's called growing up, you should try it sometime."

"Ouch, that hurt. Still, me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Takumi answered with a knowing smirk. He couldn't know about them. Of all the people in the world, Karin would give anything for it to not be him. "Don't tell me he rejected you?"

"He didn't reject me!" Karin lashed out. It took her a second to realize that wasn't the right answer. "I mean, I never liked him in the first place. I'm not interested, I swear."

"You sure? Because there are lots of girls who'd be happy to take your place," Yuri said with a sweeping gesture. Sitting along the outskirts of one of the university's courtyards, it was easy to see what she meant. This place was teeming with beautiful women who'd happily fill the space beside Hitsugaya.

The idea unsettled her. "I don't care," she responded arrogantly, gluing her eyes to her work again. "They don't even know him, and besides, that cold fish hasn't shown interest in any girl ever."

Now that was something they could all agree on, as Yuri and Takumi shrugged helplessly at each other. No person could invade Fort Hitsugaya without being someone exceptional. The closest person had been Karin and they were fairly sure it was because of the fact that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. In a way that was its own brand of exceptional.

"Holy shit, you guys are never gonna believe this!" Azusa yelled as she scrambled to a stop at their table, panting as she leaned heavily against the concrete.

"You look like you ran a marathon."

"I did! It's that fucking juicy!" she crowed, plopping into the seat beside Yuri.

"Please tell me you're talking about a burger and not another one of those rumors you're always chasing," Karin sighed.

"It's not a rumor! It's the truth, considering that I saw it with my own two eyes," she announced proudly. The way she tilted her head to one side reeked of self-confidence. "And you're about to see it too."

"And what exactly are we gonna see?"

Azusa's answer was to toss one arm out like one of the sales' ladies in a department store presenting her wares. Her friends gave her the same expression they offered those enthusiastic sellers; the courtesy of glancing at the product with open disinterest. However, that changed with the charge of energy that flittered around them.

Karin let out a deep exhale as she drew her eyes back to the assignment in front of her. So predictable. Someone was going to walk past them and cause some mild disruption and accusations would run rampant until the next piece of drama. It was ridiculous and she'd have no part in it.

"Uh, Karin…" Yuri started, voice hesitant. "I think you might wanna see this."

"If it requires an audience, then it's probably not worth my time."

"Considering my money was on you hookin' up with Hitsugaya, yeah, I think this might be worth a second of your precious studying," Takumi said with a nudge.

Her mouth was open in protest when she caught sight of the commotion. It felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Her hand tightened around her pen as Toushirou made his way through a half-stunned crowd with a woman by his side, speaking easily as she smiled up at him. But the real kicker was the gentle curve of his lips as he spoke, looking more human in that one second than she'd ever seen him.

"Hey, who is she, Azusa? I've never seen her around her." For once, Karin was grateful for Yuri's nosiness.

"Rumor has it that she's an alumni visiting from up north. They say she and Hitsugaya go way, way back, like childhood friends and all that cliché shit."

"Seriously? She's super pretty," Yuri mentioned offhandedly, "Y'know, if you're into the traditional doll look. Plenty of guys eat that kinda stuff up."

"Yeah, like the perfect mother and housewife," Takumi concurred. Nothing at all like Karin and her forward-thinking ways. "So is she his girlfriend?"

"That's what everyone's saying but neither of them confirmed it. But they look pretty freakin' friendly…"

Her blood began to simmer in her veins as she slammed her hands against the pages of her book. Standing up, Karin began to gather her things without a word. She needed a second to breathe and she couldn't do it with all this tension, especially thick with Toushirou literally twenty feet from her.

"Karin, where are you going?"

"We haven't even talked about the group project!"

"Text me later. I have something I gotta do," she said. Brushing off their confusion, she stomped away.

* * *

><p>He was waiting for her outside her room a few days later, leaning against the frame as if he'd made a home there. For once Karin cursed Yuzu's social butterfly personality and the fact that she'd stayed over at a friend's place for a movie marathon. Did that girl actually go to school or were the books and bag only for show?<p>

The sight of Toushirou and his so-called girlfriend intruded and any good feelings she had for him concomitantly committed suicide. Steeling herself, Karin ignored him as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and reached for her keys.

Uncaring, Hitsugaya covered the lock with his hand. "We need to talk."

"What? Are you breaking up with me?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically and glared when he refused to move. "Hurry up so you can take your bullshit elsewhere."

"You are _so_…" Inhaling deeply, Toushirou ran his other hand through his hair and looked up at the sky like he was searching for divine providence. "Look, I wanna talk about what happened the other day."

"Why? You look like you recovered just fine," Karin snapped. She regretted the words as soon as they came out. There was no better way to sound needy than that.

Confusion filled his face. "I don't understand."

"Please, drop the innocent act, Toushirou. Everyone's talking about you two. Hell, I'm sure even the professors are waiting for wedding invitations."

"Who's 'you two'? What the hell do you mean?" His expression darkened and for a second, she believed he was truly clueless.

"I don't wanna do this with you right now," she sighed but continued. "I _mean_ you and that girl you were hanging out with. That really pretty alumnus you were with a few days ago."

He paused to think, honestly bewildered as he searched his memory. It took everything Karin had not to knock the look off his face.

"Wait, you don't mean…?" Shock caused him to pale while his cheeks began to redden. "You can't mean Hinamori."

"I don't know what her name is. I didn't stick around long enough to hear her life story." Though maybe she should have found out before she stormed off.

"Is that what they're saying? That me and Momo are… Oh God…"

"If you need a second, you can remove your hand and I'll leave you alone," she offered helpfully, smile bright even as he scowled at her.

"Hinamori Momo is my adopted sister! We were raised by my granny for as long as we can remember. That anyone called us a couple…" Shaking his head, he muttered a curse beneath his breath.

A strange sensation, something between relief and indignant, crept into her chest. But it was unwanted because then her shield would be useless against him, and the emotions she'd kept at bay would come up to breathe.

"Well, while that's good to know, it doesn't mean anything to me," Karin feigned disinterest, jingling her keys in her hand before tucking them into her back pocket.

He took a second to observe her head to toe and what he found fascinated him. Like how she hunched her usually straight shoulders in discomfort and the guarding in her gaze. Despite her composure, Karin wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as she liked to think.

Taking a step towards her, he sidled in between Karin and the door. "eHave you thought about what I said? Because I've been waiting, and I think I deserve to hear your decision."

"I-I…" Her mouth opened and closed but nothing intelligible came out.

His fingers danced across the sensitive skin of her neck, shooting shivers down her spine. Her muscles relaxed to the point where her shoulder bag fell to the floor forgotten, and her knees suddenly felt unsteady. Licking her lips, she tried again to say something that would avert his attention elsewhere.

But then Toushirou was kissing her and it felt like she'd taken her first big gulp of air in a long time. Some part of her wanted to cry because it felt so good, her hands finding support in the nape of his neck. She knew his taste—her brain had memorized it in her drunken haze that first night, as if it knew she'd be back again for it.

The thought made her push away. "Are you sure about this, Toushirou? I mean it. There are other girls out there-"

"I don't want them."

"They're better than me. Smarter, more beautiful—"

"That's not true."

"—Better at communicating with others," Karin pointed out with a frown.

He shrugged sheepishly. "We'll work through that. Every relationship has its problems."

Even with his reassurance, the smile she shot him was half-hearted. It was eating at her. "Are you sure you're not in love with anyone else and I'm, I dunno, a distraction? Not just Hinamori—" she interrupted him as his face made a disgusted grimace, "—anyone at all. Don't even try and deny the fact that women have thrown themselves at your feet since puberty."

"Perhaps," Hitsugaya regarded her as a daring smile started across his face. He leaned down to murmur into her ear. "But if there was, don't you think I'd be seducing her in her dorm's hallway instead?"

Shit, one sentence and he was quickly becoming her weakness. She switched to condescending. "I'm not that easy. Like I'd let you fuck me because of a few sweet words."

"You and I both know you don't like sweet words," Hitsugaya smiled slyly, sneaking his hand into her pocket to steal her keys as a blush lit up her light skin. "Not when they're being whispered while you're begging to—"

"Alright, that's enough out of you!" Karin nearly yelled as she snatched the keys back, opened the door, and then pushed him into her room, hearing distant voices approach. She slammed it behind her, heart beating crazily in her chest as she glared at Toushirou's smug expression. "You're such an ass and I hate you."

"You're all talk, Kurosaki," he scoffed as she straightened up.

Opening her mouth, she shut it quickly as Hitsugaya stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. Her brain deactivated shortly after as her eyes devoured every toned inch of him. Of course she'd find fault in a man that personified sex and then make him her boyfriend. That made perfect sense.

He moved towards her with grace she didn't have, and reluctantly she pushed against the door to keep herself from making a fool of herself. Karin only had a moment to pull herself together before he pushed his hands into her thick, black hair and kissed her.

Her clothes came off so easily she was almost worried. How many women had thrown themselves at Toushirou that he was able to slip her out of a T-shirt she had to fight her way into? His fingers didn't let one patch of skin go untouched, slipping into the indents of her hips as he sipped her sense away with his tongue against hers.

Their first time together, her mind couldn't make a composite sketch. It was a vague mash-up of fingers twining and clumsy motions in gray tones. Her brain couldn't put their coupling together with all of the alcohol in her system. The second time was only marginally better, less alcohol but more frustration and uncertainty. It was a demand for dominance over him and her messed-up head. She'd clawed her nails into his skin, pushed back more than he pulled, and he accepted it with gentleness she hadn't understood then.

Their third time would be different and Toushirou let her know it. He laid her against the mattress and took a second to take her all in, every pretty curve and scar and mark of her skin. Although normally comfortable naked, Karin felt oddly vulnerable to him and tried to cover herself.

He was quick to stop her and hold her wrists gently to her sides before trailing kisses down her stomach. She arched with a keen, a sound she'd never made before and she wanted to push him away. He curled their fingers together to halt the action. Karin looked down at him and swallowed at the way his eyes shined up at her, full of the confidence she thought she despised.

"Don't look at me like that, you bastard," she grumbled as she pulled him up her body.

Her kisses tasted of reluctant sweetness, as if she refused to let him have her completely. But Toushirou was patient as he soothed her into boneless pleasure. All so he could ruin her when he sent her into reckless abandon. He wanted her to memorize the feel of his name on her lips as she came with him.

Karin covered her face when he dug between her legs, her knees lifting her body up without permission. The way his hands seared into her had her muffling curses into the back of one hand, the other shielding her eyes. She wouldn't look at him again. Not if he was wearing that arrogant smirk that said he knew exactly how she felt with his nose buried in dark curls and her taste soaking into his senses.

Her muscles spasmed with each rough lick, like he was reaching for something deep inside her body. Her even breathing became tortured pleas, her hold on him nearly suffocating as she demanded unspeakable things. All Karin knew was that if he didn't tip the scale she was going to destroy him after this.

Hitsugaya was gracious as he stroked the button between her legs, her hips jumping and her voice hitching up an octave. He loved her incessantly, reason fleeing his mind even as he felt his jeans constrict around him. Right then and there, Karin was everything.

White blinded the black from her eyelids, her body begging for Toushirou's touch until the strength seeped out of her and onto his lips as she fell back onto the bed with a cry. Sweat prickled her skin and Karin allowed a single glance at her partner. She regretted it immediately as she took in Toushirou's lidded green gaze, mouth covered in a shine that made her groan and not just in embarrassment.

She fought her tired body to sit up and drew Hitsugaya in as her thumb caressed his cheek. The private taste of her own musk made her shudder as she wrapped her arms around him, coaxing him closer. Not that it required much work to begin with. He didn't even notice her hands sneaking down his body, too busy enjoying the way she teased him to follow the flick of her tongue.

The hiss Toushirou let out had her giggling against him, her cool hands against his hot skin. She didn't even try to push his pants and underwear all the way down his hips. She kind of liked the thought of jeans scrapping against her skin as he rocked into her.

Hitsugaya had to pull away as Karin danced up and down his shaft playfully, her fingers stroking him so right that he had to force himself not to follow the motion. Then there was the twist of her grip and his head fell back, biting back her name as he pulsed helplessly against her. When she leaned forward, it was the delicate lick of her tongue against his head and into the slit that broke him, testing him out with tentative courage.

His control fell into pieces as he reached for Karin and pushed her against her pillows, mashing their mouth together as if her taste could sate his every need. In the midst of it she somehow managed to reach into her drawer and pull out a box of condoms. However, they were inattentive and a little too eager as Hitsugaya reached for it and only succeeded in knocking it over. But he managed to snag the one that fell next to them and attempted to open it without pulling away.

It was only with Karin's help did he manage to slip the rubber on, shamefully clumsy as he failed to tear open the plastic. But her hands were steady as she took the ring and slipped it over him, her teasing smile signaling her amusement.

Miffed, Toushirou vowed to wipe it away as he lined up against her, sighing at the heat that met his cock. It was Karin who pukled away first, a moan entering the heated air between them as he slid into her slowly, gently.

He made love to her that night, in tender strokes and hushed words. He worshipped her to prove his worthiness, as he pressed his mouth to every junction he could reach. A mark of obsession Karin had never imagined him having. As her cries fell closer and closer together, Hitsugaya dragged himself deeper into her, tilting his hips to hit her just so that she called out his name with the most perfect hitch in her voice.

Toushirou drove into her until she couldn't see straight, until her bed sheets were marked with her notches, until she was nearly grappling for her own name as he made her come in succession. He refused to let her sleep until she said those three little words just so that he could swallow them whole.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Karin-chan!"<p>

A high-pitched voice greeted her far too early and cheery for her taste. She snuggled into Toushirou's chest, muttering something about five more minutes. She relaxed as arms tightened around her and smiled at the protectiveness in them.

"I apologize, Yuzu-san. It didn't occur to me that you'd be home so soon or I would've left last night," Hitsugaya answered politely, seemingly uncaring of their current situation.

And that was when Karin realized she was naked in bed with Toushirou in front of her sister.

"Oh my God, Yuzu, don't you ever knock!?" Karin bolted up as she tugged the blanket with her, thereby partially exposing Toushirou. Her sister looked devious as she grinned at them, a tray of food laid out behind her. "We might be twins but there are boundaries!"

"I did knock. You just didn't answer."

"And you couldn't just check in and leave like a normal person when you saw us?"

"And miss seeing your reaction when you woke up next to Hitsugaya-kun? Don't be silly, Karin-chan! That's ridiculous."

More ridiculous than watching them sleep? "No it's not!"

"It's not like this is the first time it's happened. There's no need to be mad, Karin," Toushirou tried to be reasonable, sitting up as Yuzu's eyes glittered impertinently at them. Looking over at Karin's pouting face he kissed her softly. "Good morning, by the way."

Flustered, she couldn't formulate a proper response as Yuzu squealed delightedly. "Oh, you're both so, so, _so_ cute! I just knew you would be!"

"Wait, what?" Pushing her embarrassment to the side, she frowned disdainfully at her sister, who began to look very guilty. Even Toushirou regarded her suspiciously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Yuzu's face fell when she outed herself. She did her best to play it off with a waving gesture and upturned eyes. "Pssh, like I'd ever meddle unnecessarily in your guys' business and force you two into bed together in hopes you might deal with all that sexual tension. _Yeah right._"

"You did what!?" Karin screamed, grabbing a pillow to chuck at her twin's smiling face. "Why the hell would you do that!?"

"Better yet, how did you do it?" Toushirou sat up, suddenly in awe.

"This is not that time to be impressed! She duped us into bed!"

"See, I don't consider that a bad thing so- Ow!" He rubbed his arm where she'd slugged him, returning her glower with a sneer. "It's not like it's a bad thing. I'm more interested in how she did it. Your sister literally masterminded all of this, isn't that worth an explanation?"

"And you're not upset at all? Most guys would be."

He shrugged as he leaned in to kiss the side of her neck, making blood rush to her face at the affection. Who knew Hitsugaya was a closet romantic? "A little surprised but no, not upset." He pressed another kiss to her lips as an arm wound around her waist. "It got me you, didn't it?"

Sure she was red all over, Karin looked at her sister who was tiptoeing sneakily towards the door.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here and tell me how the hell you did all this!"

Grinning sheepishly, Yuzu did her best to look innocent. "So I may or may not have pushed a tipsy Toushirou towards you after you got wasted at a certain frat party one night a few months ago and I may or may not have told him to take you home. And you may or may not have made out and you both may or may not have stumbled into his dorm and spent the night there. _Maybe._"

With her explanation over, Yuzu slammed the door shut and said she'd be back later. If Karin wasn't nude and tied down by Toushirou she would've charged out of there and given her sister hell. And then maybe a hug. Maybe.

She turned her head when she heard Hitsugaya chuckling. "Oh? And what's so funny about being played by Yuzu, huh?"

"You look like the leader in every sense but it's all a façade. Your sister runs everyone's lives and nobody's any the wiser," he grinned. Seeing her fume, he pulled her into his lap, back to front, and held her.

He'd never known a morning-after could bring him so much calm. "I'm very happy for your sister's interference. And I know deep down you are too."

"Shut up. What do you know?" Karin frowned but there was no malice. Huddled beneath her favorite sheets and engulfed in his warmth, she cuddled back and placed her head beneath his chin, feeling sleep knock at her eyelids. He hadn't let her go until he was convinced she knew how much he cared about her, searing his intent with every touch of his hand and quake of her body beneath him. She was still so tired from trying to tell him she believed every single word.

They fell back into slumber in a tangle of tangled limbs and warm hearts.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: And that's all there was. Thank you for a great year again, everyone! please review if you enjoyed and remember to check out of ao3 account and tumblr for random things that I don't post here. They're all on my profile. :)

Thanks for reading, everybody~ Until next time!


End file.
